Thicker then watter
by Remzal Von Enili
Summary: It has been said many times that blood is thicker then water. Naruto makes that more apparent then ever. Poor hogwarts


**Hello hu- wait *sigh* damn it I left god voice on** Hello? ok we're good. so hello humans your pal remzal here with another story/oneshot. read it, use it if you want and if you flame then bite me. also for you vultures called lawyers I dotn own harry potter or naruto they belong to they're respective owners.

_It has often been said that blood is thicker than water so it was just a matter of time until the ocean was no longer enough to keep family apart._

Harry potter second year gryffindor was **bored**.Hermione was worrying over grades and yelling at ron about his manners, ron was inhaling food like a typhoon and everyone else was eating.

boring...well at least until the door exploded.

The teachers pulled they're wands out and prepared for a attack. With a wave of his wand dumbledore cleared the debris.

"Whoever you are surrender, we have you outnembered" said dumbledore trying to see whoever attacked HIS school.

He really wasnt expecting to hear a voice comming from the shadows right behind him nor was he expecting to feel cold metal pressed against his throat.

"old man you've got about ten seconds to tell me what I want to know"

Dumbledore was shocked "_how can someone supr- wait." _Dumbledore relaxed slightly knowing he was no longer without any leverage

"your from the elemental nations arent you? What are you doing here shinobi arent allowed to cross the ocean barrier"

The knife dug a little bit deeper and the stranger spoke again

"well it's a good thing I'm a nuke-nin then isnt it? now then old man , tell me do you have a student named harry potter here?"

Dumbledore was shocked he knew for a fact it was almost impossible to cross the barrier. Fawks could barely do it once, and even more unsetteling then that a ninja know about harry.

"yes I do why do you ask"

Dubmledore relaxed slightly when he felt the knife removed. at least until he was spun arround and punched in the jaw.

"because I think a meeting between brothers is LONG overdue."

With those words the mysterious assailant stepped from the shadows giving everyone a good look at his features. Blond hair, blue eyes and six strange scars on his cheeks. Truely he was a strange sight in the wizard school but he didnt care.

He had found his family and he was never leaving him.

Naruto uzumaki looks out for his kin.

A.N (2.0) well thats it. now to explain, I see lots of stories where harry is a uchiha or has the rinnegan but I've only seen one where he was actually a relative of the uzumaki. Now to explain how this all fits.

When Naruto's dad died in the sealing his mom survived (I'm using the uzumaki long-livity and strong body bloodline to explain this away) The council got to her before sarutobi and told her her husband was dead and her son had heart failure caused by the sealing (not the most unique story point I know) Saddened by this she left the village planning to live like a hermit in the ruins of whirlpool village.

At the same time Dumbledore was looking for a power he could manip- *ahem* use to defeat voldemort. He has fawks take a portkey to whatever the bird felt would help them best aka kushina. so she got whisked away and "decided" (*cough* manipulated *cough*) to create a new life and help defeat voldie. using ninjutsu, genjutsu and "magic" (same thing different use) she and dumbledore altered peoples memories so they thought she had always been there (didnt work all the way with pitunia, she knew "Lily" didnt belong and subconciously was threatened by her) and the rest of that part goes like canon, married, had harry, died.

now speed up. Naruto age 16 fight with pein when he stabbs himself in the hand this greatly increases his awesome (in sage mode atleast) sensor abilaties letting him track down nagato and subconciously telling him where harry is. after the battle kurama brings this to his attention (because back then he was still a prick and wanted to torture naruto with the information that he has family he can never meet) Naruto goes to tsunade and asks for permission to try to find harry. Tsunade says no thinking that it's suicide and a waste of time (she also dosnt want to get his hopes up) Naruto leaves anyway. makes it through (thank you kurama). and there we go, I know the story peice is short, I'm not the best writer. anyone wants to use the idea please do.


End file.
